Entwined Destiny
by Galdr
Summary: I admit, this isn't all that good, so I won't be reworking it anymore. Sorry.
1. Amid the Pure Insanity

Hi folks! I'm reposting this after some revisions. This fic revolves around NaruHina and MinaKush. The latter is told in a past/flashback sort of thing.

"Hello," -talking  
' _Hello,_ ' -thoughts/telepathy  
HELLO/"HELLO" -emphasis/shouting  
" **Hello** "/' _ **Hello,**_ ' -Biju talking/thinking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Soul Eater.  
Warning: Swearing is present within this fic, although not everywhere.

* * *

Amid the Pure Insanity, Chapter 1

* * *

When he saw her, a peculiar girl garbed in a creamy yellow attire, enter the classroom, a blond haired boy knew she was the one. He recognized it because he could feel the prickle of the wavelength. It was just a sliver of a movement within him and he couldn't help but watch her walk in a slight, hypnotic trance. His blue eyes stared at her, admiring the color of her ruby hair and trying to get a feel of her soul. It was flaming, just like the color of her hair, and filled with a familiar essence. Her plum colored eyes narrowed at every student in the classroom and it took him a while to keep from staring at her too much. Although, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I'm going to be the first female Hokage, dattebane!" She said with a stamp of her foot. The other students blinked in unison before some started outright laughing and pointing at her. Most of their chants were "as if!" and "yeah right!" among their laughter. The red-haired girl's cheeks puffed up and burned a shade of pink in embarrassment. How dare they laugh at her!

"Sh-shut up! I will! Just watch me!" The girl Uzumaki shouted out again, stomping her foot down again but this time in irritation.

"Settle down class!" The instructor's voice boomed out as he narrowed his eyes at the students. "It isn't right to laugh and belittle someone's dreams and goals, especially your fellow classmates." The laughter subsided instantly as their focus returned to their sensei. The blond smiled at the girl's determination—she even shared his dream! Maybe if he announced it, she would notice him and maybe they could be friends. After all, he felt that connection his father had told him about when he met "the one."

Taking courage, he sat up from his desk, gaining attention from some classmates, and smiled. "I'm Minato Namikaze and I'm going to become Hokage, too!" He gave her his brightest smiles he could manage. Maybe she would like him if he presented himself in a nice way? Unfortunately, this didn't do much for the flare tempered girl because she glared at him and 'hrrmphed'. The instructor sighed but told Minato to sit down and for Kushina to take a seat anywhere available. The girl did as told, bypassing the blond but giving him a fierce glare down. She sat in a row behind him.

As the lecture restarted, Minato took a chance look behind him and smiled at her again. Kushina's glare still remained. How could this flaky, girly boy have the same dream as she?! Was he kidding? He probably couldn't even lift a kunai and throw it right! "Hi!" The flaky boy—Namikaze was it?—whispered to her.

"Get real, Blondie. There's no way you'll become Hokage before me. You're way too girly!" The red head hissed. The boy's reaction was pretty priceless as he went from smiling to shock in less than five seconds. He even gasped before chuckling and turning back around. Kushina 'humphed' again and tried to pay attention to the lesson. She could care less about that flake. She'd become Hokage before him and prove to him she was the better of them.

Unknowingly for her, this encounter would set them up for life.

-x- Transition: Few Years Later -x-

They were genin now, and although the Second Shinobi War was still ongoing, it looked like Konoha was on the winning road but the constant fighting still persisted. The other nations would do anything to win and gain further land for themselves, even going so far as to infiltrate other villages and steal valuables. This also extended to kidnapping.

That's why Kushina found herself bound and being hauled away from Konoha's soil by Kumo shinobi. How they knew she had special chakra, she wasn't sure. The one thing she feared was if they were aware of her hidden status, of what she contained. It hadn't been that long ago when Mito Uzumaki had passed away, having been its first and previous container. She knew her role in keeping Konoha safe was with her life by keeping that beast sealed away. However, right now, she was afraid these foreign shinobi could possibly know or discover she was the current carrier of the Kyūbi.

That would not only be chaotic but dangerous for other nations. Kumo most likely had their own Jinchūriki; if they found out she was one... It would spell disaster. Secretly, as she was being led by these Kumo-nin, she pulled out strands of her hair, leaving them in the hopes that someone from Konoha would find her and help.

She held onto hope for a few days but the closer they were getting towards the border between the Land of Fire and Land of Cloud, the more miserable she became. Kushina's heart pounded as her eyes glistened with tears; she would be taken out of her second home country and into another one! One that, by the way, played a role in destroying her original home of Uzushiogakure. These Kumo-nin were going to be successful and possibly force her to servitude or some other horrid thing.

The enemy shinobi stopped once they scanned the area and deemed it safe. They were only a day away from reaching the borders until they were 'home free.'

"All right, someone tie her up in the tent like usual. I'll get the fire going. We should be safe from any of those pesky Konoha-nin." One of the Kumo shinobi said. Another roughly grabbed Kushina by her shoulders and began shoving her inside their makeshift "prison" for her.

"Get going, girly!"

The Uzumaki girl glared daggers at the man. "I'll go when I want! Besides, you won't get away with this! Someone will come find you and kill you!" She spat fiercely. The three Kumo ninja all laughed at her claims and she felt her cheeks burn up.

"Hahah! Right! Girly, we've been on our way to the borders for days now. Nobody from your stupid village is gonna come for you. You're as good as ours," the first ninja said with a sneer. "We're only a day away from the border. Once we cross over, we'll be in Kumo soil. You'll belong to us! The Sandaime Raikage will be VERY grateful that we brought someone special like you with us! An Uzumaki with special chakra is a plus for us. Added bonus is that you're female. Heh-heh."

Kushina felt disgusted by what the man was implying. She knew he was right but she refused to believe that. "Just you watch! Someone will come!" The red head protested.

"Oh yeah?" The second Kumo-nin taunted, "Then where are they? Nowhere in sight! Give up, wench and say goodbye to Konoha. Your new home will be Kumo very soon!" The three men laughed again as the third one, that had grabbed her roughly previously, had once again shoved her forward into the tent. He trussed her up good on the embedded pillar in the center. When her arms bound behind her and tied to the pole was finished, he leered at her.

"Best dream your precious dreams now little girl. No matter what, you belong to us. Your stupid village probably has no idea you're even gone. And when they do realize, it'll be too late! Gwahaha!" He turned and left the tent, joining his comrades as they brought out the celebratory sake. Tonight was good! Their mission went well and they kidnapped a surviving Uzumaki unscathed from that stupid Konohagakure! Life was looking up for them.

Kushina, however, couldn't believe it but now... The realization was crashing over her. She had made some new friends in Konoha, among them an Uchiha kunoichi named Mikoto being her best friend. She realized she'd never see the black haired girl ever again or the lively village of Konoha. Was anyone coming for her? Did they know she was gone? Most likely not. Not with the war going on as it was. There were too many things going on, far more important than her being missing. The fourteen year old sniffled as more tears dropped from her plum colored eyes. Would this be the end of her life in Konoha? Was she going to remain a Kumo servant for the rest of her days? Would they force her to use the Kyūbi's chakra against her (once former) comrades in battle? Mito-sama had told her that she would need love to counter the Kyūbi's foul chakra and hatred. Would she get that in Kumo?

'Probably not,' the girl thought as she watched more of her tears spill upon her lap. 'I'm going to be all alone again...' She overheard the men guffaw loudly around the campfire. Kushina narrowed her eyes in their direction. It was their fault she was like this. They had taken her from her home and from her friends. There wasn't anything she could do. Not while bound and trussed up. Slowly, whatever hope she held dwindled and the miserable feeling returned twofold. No one was coming for her. Resigning to her fate seemed like the only option.

The moment of laughter spent between the three shinobi outside the tent, however, was interrupted when a kunai was launched into the burning fire! The wind it carried with it was enough to blow it out completely. This startled the Kumo trio into alert. "What the hell was that?!" one shouted, a bit slurring.

"A kunai it looks like." the second replied.

"Damn, were we found out?!" the third asks.

Kushina heard them shout in surprise and she lifted her head up in concern. Were they under attack? Was it more foreign shinobi? It was possible, considering the current war. Her violet eyes widened, staring out into the now dark tent, hoping to see who or what it was. She concluded her sensory skills sucked and never developed them much but if she tried really hard enough, maybe she could pick out what kind of chakra they had...

"GWAAAAH!" one of the shinobi yelled in what seemed to be immense pain before a body hit the ground.

"The hell!? You're gonna pay for that!" a second roared. Clinks of steel sounded before an 'oof' was heard and another body hit the ground.

"Dammit! Take this!" The third one shouted and seemingly charged for the intruder, most likely trying to get in some taijutsu hits. Whoever it was seemed much more aigle. Some tears of clothes were heard and some soft grunts of pain before the obvious third man went screaming in agony and also falling to the ground. Kushina's heart raced; whoever this unknown shinobi was, they were FAST and had no problem taking out three chūnin level Kumo-nin.

Footsteps came closer to the tent and Kushina held in a gasp and remained as still as possible. Maybe the unknown shinobi would go away and leave her be. If that was so, she could find a way out and head back to Konoha. The footsteps, unfortunately, got closer and closer. A silhouette of the foreign nin could be seen outside the tent, illuminated by the moonlight from outside. Kushina's heart beat wouldn't settle down. Did they know she was in here? Were they going to kill her or kidnap her, too? After all, she was bound up. It would be no problem.

'Please go away, please go away,' she thought desparately. Her wish wasn't answered.

Whoever the nin was, they pulled the tent's flap back and stepped inside. Kushina could make out a sickle on the right and a chain on the left. So, this nin was capable of using a kusarigama. Great. She was doomed. Even if they had a kunai, she was doomed anyway. She shut her eyes, hoping the Pure Land would be a better place than this—

"Kushina! I finally found you!"

Wait, what?

The red haired girl blinked as her thoughts tried to process the nin's voice. It sounded awfully familiar. In fact, it sounded like...

"It's me, Minato." The nin said, now coming into clearer view of her vision. Kushina gasped at the sight of the blond-haired boy. He had a few scrapes and cuts on him but he seemed perfectly fine. His white track jacket was unzipped, showing his black shirt underneath. His black pants and matching sandals blended in with the darkness, as did the material of his Konoha headband. His eyes however... Once had they been blue, they were glowing an icy blue instead, sending involuntary chills down her spine.

What caught her off guard though was that where his right arm should have been was a large sickle of sorts. What happened to his arm?! Last time she had seen him, which—granted, she glared at him and stomped away—was just a week ago, his arm was completely fine. Did... Did he get into a fight and had it severed only to be replaced by that?! She couldn't help but stare at it in transfixed awe and horror.

"M-Minato?" She whispered, still in relative shock.

"Hai. Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you," he said in a tender voice. He used his sickle arm thing to cut into her binds, a very easy task that took less than a second and helped her up with his left hand. "Come on. I knocked them out. Those nin will probably come to pretty soon. We need to get far away from here as possible." The blond said quickly and started pulling her along with him. The girl didn't fight back, only looking at Minato's possible sickle arm thing.

When they exited the tent, she blinked and...his hand was there? What? Had she imagined things? Maybe... Maybe she did. Hallucinations weren't uncommon among kidnapped victims, which she certainly had been one. Minato hurriedly slipped his arms underneath her, bridal style and carried her with ease. They bypassed the injured and knocked out Kumo-nin and raced away from the area as quickly as possible. He leaped for the trees nearby and shot out of there—FAST.

-x-

They seemed to have ran for a long while, never stopping until they were a decent ways away. Kushina found the time to examine her savior, who was focusing on which tree branch to step into while clutching her closely to his person. Her flowing, red hair seemed like a long blanket that could cover them both. Minato had this graceful smile on his face that promised sincerity and joy. Was he... Happy?

"Why?" She started, her voice just a whisper. The boy momentarily looked down at her, confusion on those still glowing blue eyes of his.

"Why 'what', Kushina?"

She bashfully looked away before answering back. "Why did you come save me? No one... No one else did... And..." She paused to catch her shallow breath. "And how?" How did he find her? Those Kumo shinobi were so certain no one from Konoha would follow or catch up with them and yet Minato did and rescued her. The aforesaid boy's mouth went from a thin line of confusion to that smile again. He turned his attention to his tree hopping before utilizing his chakra to amplify his next jump. He jumped and landed on top of a large pine tree native to only the Land of Fire.

"Well, I did Kushina because," he began, staring at her and she met his eyes again. "Not only that but I know you're special to Konoha as not just its Jinchūriki—" he saw her eyes widened at that, "but because you're an important ninja of Konoha too. And," here, he allowed his hand closest to her hair run through it smoothly, "I found strings of your hair and followed it. With it, I was able to find you. I couldn't let you be taken away." He looked away to make sure he wouldn't run into anything. "You also important to me in a lot of ways, even if you didn't notice. I didn't want to lose you."

She was surprised by his response. Nobody other than the current council and Hokage knew of her Jinchūriki status. But Minato already knew? And he didn't see her as a tool, a weapon or the beast itself but as a person? Not only that, but he followed those strands of her annoying red hair she left behind. Her hair... The one thing about her that she truly despised was her saving grace.

"Kushina," Minato called to her again, "Even if you don't like it, I really admire your hair. It's pretty and it suits you. So, don't hate it, OK?" He seemed so blunt and honest all at once, she couldn't help but look at him in another light. This once flaky and girly boy she knew that followed him around after class in their academy days was the one who ultimately saved her from becoming a Kumo servant. He rescued her and liked her hair! Not only that, he admitted she was important to him. She was near speechless!

"...The Kyūbi..." She murmured but he heard it.

"He doesn't make you who you are, Kushina. You are simply his container," the blond said. "You are a person, just like me." He paused before rethinking what he said. "Well, you're more of a person than me."

With that, the fifteen year old took off again, still holding her close to him. What did he mean? That she was more of a person than him? Was Konoha responsible for more than one Jinchūriki? If so, did that make Minato one as well? She would have detected him as one a long while ago... But he was as ordinary as the rest.

"Minato, what did you mean by that?"

He looked down at her again before that ridiculous smile was on his face again. Kushina couldn't help but blush. He was pretty cute, and now that she thought of it, she realized that this boy had captured her heart so quickly. This boy that was once bullied by her once upon a time was her knight in shining armor, almost quite literally. "You really do look like a tomato when you blush, Kushina. It's cute." Minato said, having seen the red tinting her cheeks. That comment, normally would have enraged her, served another purpose and caused her to flush further.

"D-Don't change the subject, d-dummy!" She stammered in embarrassment. The blond laughed softly and the girl engraved such a sweet sound in her mind. She hadn't known his laugh could be so wonderful.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you since it is pretty important—" he started but then narrowed his eyes. He stopped tree hopping and waited in one spot. Kushina noticed the change of his expression and wondered why he paused all of a sudden.

"Minat—" she began but was cut off when some Lightning nature jutsu slammed into the tree they were on! She gasped and clutched onto Minato as he had leaped away in time, landing on another branch successfully while holding her. On another branch away from them was one of the Kumo-nin from before! Kushina could only look in worry while Minato narrowed his eyes at the kidnapper.

"Brat! Where do you think you're going with that girl?! She belongs to Kumo! I'll give you a swift death if you surrender her over!" The man demanded, glaring daggers as he began making hand seals for his next jutsu. The red haired girl looked up at Minato, who's expression went from serious to boredom in less than three seconds. What was he going to do?

As for the blond, what ran through his mind was different. 'As if I'll turn Kushina over. I can't... For many reasons. I know it. Her soul and chakra wavelength resonates with mine. And not only that but the Master... I can't let him down.' He looked down at Kushina before setting her next to him. She was all types of confused but he'd alleviate that soon.

"Minato?"

"How good are you at wielding a kusarigama?" He asked her suddenly. The quick question predictably caught her off guard and despite the serious situation, he found her reaction very amusing.

"Wh-what? I'm not that good. But I can learn. Why?" The red haired girl spluttered a little before regulating herself. She only saw Minato smile again before holding out his right hand for her to take.

"Good. We can use this man as target practice," the blond Konoha-nin said nonchalantly.

Huh?

 _We_?

Kushina was confused by his explanation. What did he mean? He wasn't making much sense. She soon found his gaze on her, staring at her, like almost into her soul. The red-haired girl found herself nearly lost in those unnatural pools of blue his eyes radiated. She eventually took his hand, although still rather clueless. Well, that is until something sparked against her. What was that feeling?

"What you felt is a soul and chakra wavelength. Mine to be precise. I'm connected to you now," Minato began explaining, noticing the Kumo-nin seemed ready to let loose his jutsu, "Whatever you do Kushina, don't freak out by what I'm going to do. I need you to focus on the man. We'll have to hit him with everything we got, since this will be our first battle as synchronized partners." What in the world was he talking about?!

"Do you trust me Kushina?" The blond boy asked, also out of the blue. The red haired girl was still baffled by all this so far but she would trust his judgment. He saved her after all and done so alone.

"Yes. Yes I do!" She said with conviction.

Minato nodded. "Good. Don't let go, okay?"

"I-I won't."

"WELL?! Do you surrender?!" The Kumo shinobi shouted. The teenagers turned their attention to him.

"Sorry, we're not interested," Minato replied casually, still not letting Kushina's hand go. He watched as a vein popped on the enemy nin's head.

"Grr! Then I'll come kill you and take her for myself again!" With that he leaped from his branch, charging straight for them! Kushina tensed but Minato's presence easily calmed her. The Kumo guy was coming at them—FAST—leaving the two no chance to dodge!

"DIE!" He shouted as he sent his lightning charged jutsu at them! It hit the branch, causing an explosion. The tree collapsed and the Kumo-nin grinned at the display. Those kids would have been injured by that move no doubt. Just as he landed to the ground to observe his destruction, his eyes widened in disbelief when the smoke cleared. Standing there unharmed was the girl. But, now she was clasping a weapon in her hands! Where in the hell did she get that?! And where was that annoying blond kid?!

Kushina was undergoing the same shock. In her hands right now... It looked very similar to a kusarigama but not quite. The weapon was like a polearm, with two, large sickle blades at the top, one underneath the other. They looked like a curved, forked blade. The pole was a mixture of blue, white and black. One side of both sickle blades were a dark gray color and the inner side blades were a faint yellow color. Around the head of the top blade's guard of sorts was the Konohagakure symbol. Also, around the center of the polearm, there was a chain attached to it and it seemingly wrapped around her left arm with ease. Her purple eyes couldn't believe it—where had this come from?!

And where was Minato!

' _Kushina,_ ' said boy's voice sounded out. It seemed like that Kumo-nin could hear him too and was trying to find him. ' _I'm here,_ ' his voice got quieter so only she could hear. It wasn't long until she could see half an ethereal form of the boy coming out of the strange scythe she was currently holding. However, the half of him she could see was completely shirtless, unnecessarily exposing her to his rather defined fifteen-year-old abs. Kami dang it. The blush on her face wouldn't go away either.

Still, she had to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "M-Minato? That's y-you right?"

He smiled brightly. ' _Hai. Listen, this will be weird but I'll help you as you'll help me. Do you believe in our ability?_ ' She nodded sincerely, although seriously confused by this situation. ' _Okay, wielding me is as easy as a kusarigama._ '

"But I never...!"

' _Trust me! It'll be fine. We'll totally win. Just let our form flow together, okay?_ ' His blue eyes stared into her purple ones. She was still rather uneasy with this whole thing but... There was no time to sit there and fret. They had to take out this shinobi and return home. The girl let her confusion go and steeled herself. She could worry about the worries later. Minato was here to help guide her and she trusted him.

' _All right Kushina! Let's go!_ '

"Hai, Minato!" The girl steeled herself and ran forward. She expected the Minato-weapon to be heavy but it was surprisingly lightweight to her. The Kumo nin spun around to see the charging girl and readied himself.

' _How can she wield that? And where did it come from? No matter, I'll disarm her and grab her before she can do real damage or before that blond comes back._ ' He thought and set himself to do that.

Kushina knew she was unbalanced but true to his word, Minato kept her steady as much as possible. She swung him forward, intending for the blade to Kumo-nin. As partially expected, he blocked the attack. The fourteen year old gasped but wouldn't let up! She pulled back and tried to swipe at him again but he dodged! She growled in anger. "Get back here you creep!" She yelled.

' _Calm yourself Kushina. Getting angry won't help._ ' Minato said.

"I know but he's strong and fast!"

' _He's still weakened, too. I remember slashing his left leg before knocking him down. Aim there._ '

"Okay, gotcha!"

The Uzumaki girl hefted her savior in weapon form over her shoulder before charging the nin again. This time she tried to slash at his injury, hoping to connect. It appeared Minato was spurring it on by moving the "head" of his body to slash faster than normal. The Kumo nin gasped and jumped away, barely scraping by. He leered at the girl. She was getting fast but noticed her slight fatigue. She was carrying that weapon easily but the swings were taking some toll on her. ' _If I can dodge her some more, she'll tire her out, then I can strike!_ '

"Minato, he's still too fast..."

' _I know but we'll get him. Let's not give up. You can do it, Kushina._ '

The praise and tone of such caused her heart to flutter before she used it to fuel her determination. If Minato can believe in her then she'd give it her all. She was Kushina freaking Uzumaki and there was no way she could give up now. Not when Minato gave her hope again and a reason to fight back. It was time to take matters into her own hands!

"I won't lose, dattebane!" She proclaimed loudly as she rushed the nin again.

The Kumo shinobi just scoffed. "Tch! You'll be too tired out soon so give up!"

"No way! Yaaah!"

She swung the forked scythe, releasing a blend of lighting and wind elemental nature at the enemy. The man's eyes widened a fraction before he was forced to move before being blasted away and electrocuted at once. Damn this wasn't looking good! ' _Dodging is out of the question. I_ HAVE _to take that weapon out now!_ ' The cloud ninja thought as he rushed the girl now.

' _Kushina, behind you!_ ' Minato warned, edging himself to defend her. Kushina spun on her heel and raised the scythe to block the kunai the man had and the two battered at one another for some time, each trying to strike the other hard. Despite her inexperience, Kushina didn't back down and Minato wouldn't allow her to be hit. The pair (trio) went at it for a few minutes longer before breaking away. Both were panting for different reasons; the Kumo ninja was tired out from his injuries and Kushina was tired because swinging Minato scythe around was exerting energy she didn't know she had. Plus, that odd feeling with the boy-weapon was pushing at her...soul.

' _We need to take him out in our next hit or you'll be tired out to use me,_ ' Minato informed Kushina, ' _My element in this form is a combination of my nature affinities. Lightning is my primary and Wind is my secondary. I call it my Shine Release when formed together._ '

"Shine... Release...?"

' _Hai. A rare nature transformation. It's apart of my bloodlimit. Sort of like your hiden, the Adamantine Sealing Chains._ '

"...You know a lot about me huh?" She asked in a partially accusatory tone, lightly glaring at the ethereal form of Minato when he reappeared. He even had the gall to chuckle and rub his head.

' _Well, I did follow you around a lot... So... I'd have to know about the girl I found very endearing,_ ' he admitted before turning serious, ' _Okay, Kushina, let's channel chakra together. Then we can release our final attack on him. Since we're not close enough yet on our wavelength, we can't do a soul resonance. We can, however, do a chakra resonance._ ' The girl blushed at his comment before getting serious herself.

' _Let our chakra mold in tandem. Use half the tiger seal with me!_ ' Minato's ethereal form held the tiger seal with one hand as he began channeling chakra. Kushina did the same with her other hand, both of their hand seals collaborating together in unison as their combined chakra began syncing. The Kumo nin, however, had been molding his own chakra into another jutsu.

' _Ready Kushina?_ '

"Hai! Minato!"

Together, they shouted, "CHAKRA RESONANCE!" The blue from Kushina's chakra merged with the light green of Minato's chakra, transforming it into a radiant aqua color.

"That won't work whatever it is!" The Kumo nin yelled as he finished his own hand seals. "Lightning Release: Electric Spear Jutsu!" The technique was just as it shouted; an electrically charged spear made of devastating lightning release nature materialized and lunging straight for them!

' _Quick! Swing me!_ ' Minato urged as the spear was gaining speed.

With the strength she could muster, Kushina pivoted one foot forward and with great rush of agility, swung Minato's weapon form. The arch of the blade was glowing and shot out a large wind arc at the spear jutsu.

Suddenly, a technique name appeared in Kushina's mind as she and Minato shouted out in unison: "Shine Release: Solar Gale Jutsu!" The arc of wind was crackling with its own lightning flashing around it. True to its nature transformation, it was like looking into blinding light. The two techniques fought for dominance once they clashed but against two sets of determination, the Kumo ninja's jutsu petered out, overtaken by Kushina and Minato's combined attack. The man wailed in agony as he was hit and a detonating explosion encapsulated the area. The girl had no idea that Minato had shifted out of his unusual form and began carrying her away from the flashing scene. No doubt that Kumo nin would be scarred for life or dead.

When she got her bearings together, Kushina found herself in Minato's arms again, and that goofy but endearing smile on his face again. She was no longer surprised; she entrusted herself to him. Her love and all. Kushina closed her eyes and settled to brush her head against his chest. What she didn't know was that it garnered a deep blush on Minato's face. He looked down again as he raced through the trees, heading for Konoha. 'She's cute looking like that,' he admitted to himself. "Rest well, Kushina. We'll be home in no time."

-x-

Deep within the seal of the girl he was carrying, a large, orange-red bakegitsune, chained up and held down by uncomfortable spokes, simply smiled at the interaction between his host and the boy. " **Well done, Namikaze. You hold true to your small family's name of being a Ruin.** "

' _Hai, Kyūbi-sama,_ ' the voice of the boy replied, having heard him clearly. ' _I did it for the girl, mostly but also for you, Master. I have feelings for her, as you well know since our family is connected through you. To serve you and... Any vessel you may be contained in._ ' This answer pleased the large entity as he approved with a hum.

" **You intend to tell the girl of this deep connection between us?** "

There was a momentary pause before another reply was given. ' _Only if my Master allows it to be shared, then shall I do so, Kyūbi-sama. I understand my family was wiped out a long time ago. I know it was you that gave my family life. We are your loyal servants even if it has been reduced to only myself._ '

The bakegitsune hummed in thought. His only and one servant would need companionship and an heir. He would be able to live for long duration such as he was not human though designed to appear as one. Ruins were his creation alone using his own chakra; he had taken a page out of his Old Man's book and made something for himself. Granted, he was young and naive when first making them but they evolved and grew too.

They could be distinguished as yellow haired and blue or green eyed humanoids. Ruins were shape-shifters; they could bond with people and become weapons. However, they were only meant for peaceful things like farming and climbing.

Unfortunately, with time after the Old Man's death and his sons began their eternal feud, the Ruins were discovered and became twisted by other humans. Humans invaded their sacred home land and stole them. This twisted nature became known as the Pure Insanity. A Ruin without a cognoscente, a Maven, were captured and forced to do a bidding. Those that survived were taken with the Kyūbi and left that area to start anew.

But war after war, the humans would find his people. They found ways to force them to remain in their weaponized forms, never to emerge again as humanoids to eat and live normally. It frustrated the Kyūbi so much; seeing this side of humanity disgusted him. Seeing his creations being mistreated and misused transformed him into the angered and hate filled monster he was now.

He had thought he lost all of his Ruins, but one surprisingly survived. That one had been Minato, young and striving to stay faithful to his one and only Master. He remained in his youthful stage for a long period of time; ever since the start of this Second war. He hadn't been twisted, not amid the Pure Insanity. The Kyūbi was surprised to find even one of his creations, albeit an offspring of two of his originals, still alive and searching for him to serve him. He had even blended in a shinobi village, made a human name, human goals and bonds to strengthen himself to fight alone and without using his other form.

While his anger was placated for a bit being close to the boy, he still despised humans for their wrongdoing. He was still sealed away, still treated as a 'thing' and not a 'whom.'

" **Namikaze.** "

' _Kyūbi-sama._ '

" **I have chosen to grant you my favor; from now on, you may refer to me by my true name. You have earned it. In addition, you have also earned my blessings to have an heir and only one. Use this well earned gift well. Do not fall amid the Pure Insanity, my servant.** " His red eyes flashed as a smirk dominated his expression.

-x-

On the outside, Minato's eyes quickly flashed red, his pupils becoming cat-like slits as they glowed in the darkness of the night. He smiled brightly as his eyes returned to normal. His Master had given him permission to have an heir and with the girl he was very fond with. This would be the part where an employer just gave his employee a raise. Emotions ran through him at an alarming rate but he controlled them to calm down and regulate himself. "Hai, Kurama-sama. I appreciate this blessing and gift. May my heir serve you well and have a bonded Maven out of soul recognition than forced." The boy could feel the approval of his Master within Kushina's seal and couldn't help but laugh softly.

' _ **Remember my servant, none shall know of your true form. Continue your claim of Shine Release as your "Kekkai Genkai" and be sure my vessel is the only one to know of your form as she has seen.**_ ' The Nine-Tailed chakra fox telepathically spoke again. ' _ **Pass this along to your offspring when they are born. However, for now, take some of my chakra to increase your speed. There is much to discuss with your girl.**_ '

"As you command, Kurama-sama." Minato replied and looked up. At this rate, they would arrive in Konoha in five more days. But, thanks to a red cloak, channeled through Kushina's seal to envelop him, he was able to run faster. Because he was essentially created from the fox's demonic chakra, the after effect of a Bijū's tainted and non-purified chakra had no effect on Minato himself.

Perks to being a Ruin.

' _Master, so long as I live, I will continue to love Kushina, serve you and protect the both of you._ '

* * *

Next one shot will be a NaruHina version. Obviously this doesn't follow canon so much lol. And no fanon stuff in this—some stuff I made up and whatnot. Like Shine Release. (I hope)

"Amid the Pure Insanity" is Voldo's theme from SCV. Listen and enjoy it. sorry for any errors/mistakes. proofing by yourself on mobile is challenging haha.

Revised: 7/30/2015


	2. Daybreaker

Enjoy this NaruHina chapter. It's sadly not as long as the first.

* * *

Daybreaker, Chapter 2

* * *

He sat on a swing nearby the Academy, watching people pass by. Some of those adults sneered at him, glared or simply ignored he existed. When he was five years old, he had wanted to know so badly why the looks of contempt, hate and refusal to acknowledge him were present on the villagers' faces. Nearly everywhere was filled with and added comments like "What a bothersome little brat he is" among the normal conversations. From that, he started created pranks to gain even some attention upon himself. All that wound up was him being scolded for said pranks. Oh, and many storekeepers forced him to clean up his own mess. But, at least he was being NOTICED, right? Even if the attention was to scold him, he did gain their focus on him for a brief moment before they all returned to their normal activities, ignoring him once again.

He wanted to know why people ignored his existence, like he wasn't there. And if they did, it was always laced with a glare. What had he done to these people to warrant such looks? Nothing, for what he could recall.

But that was two years ago when he was a smaller boy. He was a little older, had been going to the Academy, and learning how to mold chakra for jutsu. It so happens that when he first started molding chakra that he noticed he wasn't alone. Not the physical company but like an internal company. It reeked of high dose of chakra and it spoke to his heart, commanded him to obey. The sensation tingled and tickled until he stopped molding the chakra. Looked like trying to practice the Bunshin technique was a no-go for a while.

The whiskered blond had tried to mold that chakra and again he felt it. The presence of another. When he pressed further into it, trying to solve the reason why he could feel it, that's when he met his father's Master, and by extension, his Master. The boy at first thought of him as a monster that had once caused the current village harm before the large entity corrected him. How long it took for it to register to the little boy to recognize his unique lineage he wouldn't remember. Probably took hours.

His new Master left out a lot of information on purpose. He explained that he would need to gain his grand favor, like his father before him. He did tell him of his parents however, and that they loved him greatly (Behind that rough exterior, the boy could somewhat pinpoint the great Master was also fond of him, too). However, in order to gain the Master's favor, he would need to do many things. First and foremost, he'd have to find his cognoscente, his Maven. As with his kind, they would need a pure, human bond to expose their true transformations. Until then, he would not know what his other form looked or felt like. A soul and chakra wavelength that matched his would have to be sensed and connected in order for the first synchronizing partnership could occur.

The trouble here is that the boy couldn't detect or find his "one." His Master told him to have patience and continue trying. He was as excitable as his mother, he noted. Couldn't sit still for TOO long apparently.

"But, I'll find them, dattebayo." He told himself as he continued sitting on the swing. The whiskered blond may have looked sad—he slightly was because of his recent failures—however he was concentrating on locating his future cognoscente. Detecting different chakra signatures, hoping to search for that ONE that would harmonize easily with his, was a tough task in and of itself. There were several people that lived here and scanning through them, one at a time, was tiresome. Or, as his Nara friend says, "a pain in the ass."

The seven-year-old was about to call it a day when suddenly, he overhead some rustling sound not too far away. Curiosity piqued, he stood up from the swing and tried to listen out for the noise. Or whatever it was. Then, he heard it: the sound of laughter from some boys! It was coming from his right—he quickly turned down that direction and ran. When he found the source of the laughter he instantly became disgusted by the ongoing scene.

Three taller and obviously older boys were surrounding a dark-haired girl probably around his age, laughing at her. One held her down to the ground with his hand. They were all shouting at her and demanding her to apologize. The girl did over and over though the boys didn't seem satisfied regardless of her mantra. The blond noticed her tears and her distress; he growled and marched up to them. These were no good bullies!

"Oi!" He called out loudly, making his presence known. All four whipped their heads up to see him, the three boys partially surprised he was even there. "Let her go! She apologized to you already! Stop being bullies and go away!"

The three older boys blinked before one of them spoke up. "Hey, isn't that THE boy?" He asked one of his friends.

"Yeah! He's THAT kid."

"Yeah, THAT!"

This seemed to irk the whiskered blond. He stamped his foot ahead of him and narrowed his blue eyes at them. "I'm not a 'that'! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the future Hokage of Konoha!" He shouted with utmost conviction. The girl seemed mesmerized by not only his appearance but also his resolve. The three boys turned to one another, looks of disbelief plastered on their faces. The girl, however, only seemed surprised in wonder. This boy was familiar. Where had she seen him before?

"Huh? You? Become the Hokage?" They all wondered in unison before bursting out in laughter once more. The blond frowned and raised his hands to form a seal.

"I'll show you with my jutsu!"

The boys stopped laughing, recognizing the hand seal of the smaller boy. Their eyes widened in unison and they gaped.

"Oh, th-that seal!"

"He's going to do s-something!"

"Oh no!"

Naruto, what the boy called himself, smirked as he channeled his chakra, molding it for the technique. Their startled faces were priceless! If he beat these kids and warded them away from the girl, he'd have helped someone! "Bunshiiiiiin!" He started, the three taller kids stepping back in fear, "no Jutsu!" A large puff of smoke enveloped him and with a pop, a clone of the boy appeared. It looked like Naruto in every way. However, it was an illusion to confuse people or other ninja. Naruto smiled when the boys' faces became paler and they backed up further. But what they didn't know was that the current clone before them was solid...

"He d-duplicated himself!"

"Wah, run away!"

"Hurry before he attacks!"

The three older kids hightailed it out of there—FAST—never looking back. That kid was not only a weirdo but he could make duplicates of himself! They had to get away before he attacked! Naruto watched them go and laughed. The cool thing was that his "illusion" clone laughed along with him. "That'll show them to mess with me, the future Hokage!" He rubbed the top of his nose and grinned. The clone dispersed itself in a pop of smoke. "That takes care of those bullies."

Naruto remembered the girl and turned to her. She had stood up and watched in awe at his awesome display, no doubt. She was wearing a black, one piece suit, probably something to train in. She had a fair complexion, round, pupiless white eyes and short, dark hair that seemed black and midnight blue at once. Her face was as round as those large eyes of hers, full of baby fat (not like his wasn't). The blond eyed her once more before asking his question.

"Are you OK?" He asked her genuinely. The girl seemed very bashful and shaky. Noted, since she had been bullied not long ago. However, she did manage to nod slowly and avert her eyes from him.

"H-Hai," she replied—more like squeaked out. Naruto observed her a little more. She wasn't telling him to scram or glaring at him. Maybe she was like the other three boys he had befriended at the Academy, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chōji. He flashed her a winning smile.

"That's great! I'm glad you're not hurt!" Thinking it would be cool to have another possible friend, he straightened up. "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" Just as he asked that, something familiar bubbled up from within, like it would burst from his chest.

It was there. It was that sliver of movement within him, that "click" of a connection. His eyes widened when his soul and chakra wavelengths were starting to spin metaphorically in sync. This was it—that reaction, that FEELING the Master said he'd feel when he found "the one" for him. It reacted around this girl! Finally! He finally found his destined cognoscente, his Maven! All he had to do was link hands with her and the connection would solidify that partnership he'd been seeking for these past two years!

They would be able to train together, grow stronger together, and reach heights that no one but a Maven and Ruin could!

He waited for her to answer his previous question while approaching her closer. She had timidly looked down and fumbled her hands together. He had no idea why she was doing that but he supposed that was a habit of hers. It was then she had murmured something. He couldn't quite hear it though. "Huh?" Naruto blinked in addlement, tilting his head. "What did you say? Sorry, I didn't hear what you said." Her voice was awfully soft.

"...M-My name is H-Hin-na..." She stammered, trying to fight the embarrassing and shy moment she felt herself suffocating from. She took a small breath and tried to reiterate herself. Well, tried to.

"Hinata-sama!" A male's voice cried out in a panic. The black-garbed girl rose her head in a slight as did the boy, wondering where it was coming from. It wasn't long before a man with short, slightly spiky brown hair with white eyes came into the clearing where the pair stood. He was dressed in brown and white robes and his complexion was a tad darker than the girl's. He immediately pulled the girl by the arm and behind him, strange veins pulsing around his eyes as he glared down at the blond haired boy. Naruto stared back though the bulging of veins around the man's eyes was a tad freaky.

"Hinata-sama! Did this boy hurt you?" The man asked hurriedly. The sudden question surprised her greatly but she quickly shook her head.

"N-No. But he helped me—" she squeaked out again in her soft tone. However, the man only heard her first reply and began walking away with her in tow. The girl gasped as she looked back at the blond haired boy that helped her from the bullies. He was staring at them with wide eyes. She couldn't help but remember him. When she was just a smaller girl, tender age of four, she remembered such a kid shouting into a crowd of people that he'd become Hokage before darting away. The villagers around began whispering around. Someone had called mentioned a "Kyūbi" and referred to that boy. But when she had asked about it, her guardian, Kō, told her to not worry and to never associate with that boy.

But, there he was again, and he saved her from those bullies. He looked so sad, and the further away she was being dragged from him, the worse she felt as well. She hadn't thanked him yet! "W-Wait, K-Kō-san!"

"Hinata-sama, remember to never be around that boy. He is nothing but trouble." The man, named Kō, told his young charge as he escorted her back to the Clan compound. "Your father is waiting for your return. Let us not make him wait any longer." The girl, Hinata, lowered her head in resignation and allowed herself to be taken. However, she took one more look behind her. Despite the distance, she could make out the boy's distinct blond hair. She thought she felt waves of sadness hit her. Hinata felt disappointed in herself. Had she spoke up louder, her guardian wouldn't have dragged her off so soon. She'd have been able to thank the kid for helping her.

He didn't seem like a trouble-maker. He was honest and full of conviction. He proved himself and full of determination. Despite she hadn't given her full name to him, she remembered his very well. 'Naruto Uzumaki,' she thought, burning that name into her mind. 'Naruto-kun... Someday, let us meet again. I wish to thank you for your help. Maybe one day... I can repay the favor.' Hinata allowed a small smile to grace her face as she remembered the boy's features and powerful voice. Yes, he was an amazing boy. An amazing and driven person. Perhaps, someone she could draw inspiration from.

-x-

Naruto had watched that guy that resembled that girl take her away. That man looked at him with an obvious glare and had told her to stay away from him. He frowned; that girl, no doubt, was "the one" he was searching for. He had briefly got a feel of her soul and chakra. They were in slight sync but off balance. He knew it. He knew she had to be his cognoscente. He wouldn't have felt so entranced with her if that hadn't been the case. Naruto had wanted to link hands with her and create their bond but... That GUY had to come along and ruin their moment!

And, now she was told to stay away from him, just like majority of the other kids. Their parents instructed them to keep away from him because he was a "trouble-maker." If that's the case, then he probably would never see her again and that Maven-to-Ruin bond wouldn't form. He'd be stuck in this form of his, unable to utilize his true power. Not only that, but he'd never know what kind of weapon he'd materialize into! Not without that connection to his destined cognoscente. Was it fate that they met or separated? Maybe.

A wry smile appeared on his whiskered face. He was prone to pranks and yes he did cause SOME mischief. Though, it only pertained to getting acknowledged by the villagers that didn't like nor paid him any attention whatsoever. He'd try and get in contact with that girl some way. Naruto felt it was her his soul and chakra wavelengths sparked up. Even if their meeting was cut short abruptly, at least he got her name.

"Hina," he repeated, recalling the previous memory easily, "It's a nice name. I'll have to remember her. Maybe she'll be at school on Monday." The sound of her name brought a warm feeling in his core. Yeah, he'd definitely would have to remember her. She was like a daybreaker for him—if he has to rise up early at dawn's light in order to find her again, he would.

After all, getting together with his Maven was the first step to earning his Master's favor. The more things he did right, the more his Master approved. He would earn his right to call his Master by his true name and earn his blessings just like his father before him.

"Don't worry, Hina. One day we'll definitely meet again! We'll link up and become the best partnership ever in Konoha! That I promise!" The blond smiled widely as he stared into the direction she had vanished to minutes ago. Yep... Just one of these days... Soon.

' _ **Do not fret, my servant. Stay true to yourself and continue your efforts. One day, we will free your father, my first servant, from his eternal slumber.**_ '

Naruto perked up when he the deep voice of his Master communicate with him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and reopened them. His surroundings didn't change but he could "see" an astral projection of the large bakegitsune from behind his (temporary) cell within the recess of his mind. ' _Hai, Kyūbi-sama. In order for me to free my father from his Weapon induced hibernation, I must first connect with my destined Maven. Then, we must train our resonances and power together until they are of equal strength to awaken him. Together, our chakra and soul link will recharge him and he will be at your side again alongside me._ ' The boy replied.

' ** _Correct. Because you both will share a similar wavelength, he shall react to you easily._** '

Naruto nodded as he started walking away from the clearing, now heading for his apartment complex. ' _My mother cannot be freed from the Shinigami's prison._ ' He asked in a stated way.

' _ **Unfortunately. Not without a skill that can release her soul nor without a body for said soul to use and merge with.**_ ' The orange-red fox replied. ' ** _Due to the severed connection between Maven and Ruin, your father will only be at half his power. Not to worry, my little servant. That will be all he'll need._** ' He had noticed his current vessel, his servant's son, had appeared worried about the condition of his parental figure and so thought to alleviate such worries. It worked.

The whiskered boy nodded obediently.

'Good, now. Continue your growth and remember to keep your true nature to yourself. You shall only expose it to your chosen cognoscente. Connect with her soon so you shall complete your tasks.'

Naruto reached his apartment door and opened it. He stepped in and slowly closed the door behind him. When it was a crack open, he turned around to face outside; his normally blue eyes flashed red for only a brief moment as a contented smile ran across his childish features. "As you command, Kyūbi-sama."

* * *

"Daybreaker" is from SCV as well. Next is a NaruHina during Academy and such. After that, it'll swap to past MinaKush again. This Naruto isn't evil by the way. He and Kurama aren't pals either; it's a Master/Servant deal here though Kurama isn't in the "going to kill and eat you now" kind of way.

Oh and thanks for faves/adds/reviews. Sorry for typos and stuff. I tried proofing again before submitting.

Revised: 7/30/2015


	3. Virtuous Heart

Don't let the title of this chapter confuse you. I aim to type with the name of the song. Naruto also isn't as alone as one might think. Read on and you'll see. Hopefully this is acceptable! (there are no OCs yet) This is a NaruHina again.

* * *

Virtuous Heart, Chapter 3

* * *

To his unfortunate luck, he didn't find that girl throughout the remainder of the weekend. There were so many buildings to scope out and not enough time in the day. He tried to become a daybreaker, but it didn't turn out well. Admittingly, he did get all types of frustrated in his attempts. It was thanks to his Master that he thought it thoroughly and rationally. Perhaps he'd see her in school. He'd be getting a new teacher and homeroom after all!

When Monday finally rolled around, Naruto was up at earlier than when he'd normally wake up, his heart beating in excitement. He did everything he could and got ready fast, leaving his apartment in a swift haste. 'I hope she's there in my new class!' The excited child thought as he jumped the last five stairs from the apartment complex and sped off. He checked to make sure he was all set; Bento? Check. Shirt? Check. Orange vest? Check. Green shorts? Check. Sandals? Che—whoa! Naruto screeched to a halt and looked down.

He was missing a sandal! How'd that happen? He wiggled the toes on his left foot, the one without the sandal. Did he really make such an elementary mistake? Blast it all! "Aw man, have to go back!" Naruto huffed irritably before turning around and running back from whence he came, ignoring the stares of the people that were around. He couldn't go and meet his cognoscente unprepared and definitely not tardy. The blond knew he had to hurry if he wanted to potentially see her again and meet his new teacher and homeroom classmates. He didn't want to give off a bad impression!

"Back already, Naruto?"

The boy whipped around as soon as he barged into his apartment to find the source of the voice. Sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal was another boy that looked identical to him in every way; same unruly blond hair, same whisker marks on his cheeks, same skin complexion and age. The only thing that set him apart was his attire, how deep of a blue his eyes could get and his attitude.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto never grew up too alone or without companionship. He always had one other person with him nearly everywhere he went. This one person that was given the same "treatment" from the villagers and teachers at school. The identical kid was volumes smarter than Naruto, inherited by their shared parentage, and was more shrewd than playful. But he did have a soft spot for Naruto. And sadly, sometimes this smart boy could be as lazy as Shikamaru Nara, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"You're STILL here, nii-san?" Naruto countered, glowering at his brother.

The other blond haired boy shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. "I'm in no hurry to get to the classroom today. The new teacher will most likely react like the others and make us stand outside the room." He took a bite from his cereal once he finished speaking. The more hyperactive of the pair rolled his eyes and moved in to grab the other kid.

"Put a lid on it Menma and let's go! You already know another reason why I want to get there early! You should too! You might find 'the one' you're searching for!"

Menma, as he was called, just sighed heavily and rose from his chair. He knew his twin could get away with anything and being a bothersome child was one of them. He was glad he inherited his shrewd mind from their father; without it, they wouldn't have learned the Kage Bunshin from the Old Man. Doing a regular Bunshin was impossible for them. Not to mention, they both couldn't do a henge. At all. That was the only thing stopping them from getting better marks. Well, stopping him from getting better marks; he knew his twin was on the failing side no matter how much he tried to help him.

"Fine, just let me finish get ready. I'll meet you at the Academy."

"Great! Just don't be late! This world can't afford to have two Shikamaru." Naruto said as he slipped on his other sandal and left yet again with much gusto. Menma watched his twin race out with so much energy in his step. It was typical of him to. However, he did know why he was excited. His brother told him last night of his encounter with his possible cognoscente.

It surprised him a little. Naruto found his Maven, All he had to do was connect with her and they could begin their ascent. Their Master did warn they might share a Maven since they were genetically identical. One half of the same weapon. It was a good thing Naruto found them first. Menma, in all honesty, didn't want to share and wanted his own Maven. He hoped the girl Naruto helped couldn't be synchronized with him. If so, it would suck for him.

A small smile found its way to his face. ' _Reach high, Naruto._ ' He thought as he took one last bite out of his cereal then went to their shared bedroom to finish getting ready.

-x-

"Hinata-sama, remember I will be here to pick you up after the class session is over," Kō Hyūga, her guardian, said as they arrived to the Academy building. The girl nodded and quietly thanked the man for escorting her. He bowed before taking his leave. As he left, Hinata turned and entered the school, finding her homeroom easily. She took her normal seat in the back row, watching idly as the classroom began filling up with students.

Once the room filled up with the appropriate amount of students, their teacher, Iruka Umino, came in. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning Iruka-sensei!" The students chanted in unison.

"I hope everyone had a good weekend?" He asked and was met with various expressions and sounds. He laughed a little before picking up a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it. "All right, all right. We have mixed feelings about it. I do hope everyone practiced over the weekend as we'll be starting on taijutsu starting from today." He paused as he grabbed a writing utensil. "I'll be doing roll call now. Please raise your hand or say 'here' when I call your name."

The brown haired man chūnin began listing through his students' names one after another, marking on the sheet if they were present or absent. Most were excited about the taijutsu lessons they would be undergoing today. Some weren't, which were mostly the females in the class. If this day couldn't get any weirder though. However, later today, the class would be in total surprise; they would be getting three new classmates. They didn't know that though.

"Sakura Haruno."

The pink haired girl with a red ribbon on her head, sitting next to a blonde girl with short hair raised her hand and said, "Here!" Iruka saw and heard her before marking her down. His eyes scanned to the next name.

"Hinata Hyūga."

The dark haired girl raised her hand without saying much and Iruka marked her down. He knew she was mostly quiet. He went through the next few names, marking them down. The white-eyed Hyūga had her mind busy on thinking about the encounter with Naruto the other day. Unknowingly to him, she had tried to find him as well, searching through stores or the like, having ditched her guardian a couple times. She hadn't been too successful at either of those; Kō would either find her after five minutes or her search would turn up empty-handed. She held her hands on her desk where her notebook and pencil sat, ready for note taking.

' _Naruto-kun... Are you even attending the Academy? I hope so... Maybe I can try and find him here._ ' She thought. Ever so slightly, she ignored most of her surroundings, concentrating on the "what-ifs" of the lecture they would have on taijutsu today.

-x-

With Iruka, he was at the last of his student roster. "Sasuke Uchiha," he called and saw the brooding, dark-haired boy raise his hand slowly. A lot of the female population in the class had stars in their eyes when his name had been called. He was the epitome of "cool" and succeeded at everything he did. What the students didn't know so well was that he lost his entire family not too long ago. Ninja higher up than the Genin rank were told the story of the Uchiha Massacre and to remain normal around the only living Uchiha, Sasuke.

Well, there was another that survived; they had been over a friend's house when the event took place. That kid was one of the three new students. The next name he glanced over he looked at fondly. It was amazing he could teach this individual and was glad the Hokage allowed it. He was his young cousin after all.

"Tobio Umino."

The boy that was called had identical brown hair in the same style as Iruka. His skin complexion was a bit fairer but not by a lot. His eye shape was different than the teacher's though it was expected due to his mother's eyes. The student smirked and waved his hand, "I'm here, Iruka-sensei." Despite the familial connection, the chūnin knew he couldn't play favorites and hadn't for as long as he had been teaching. Which was for only a few months at most. Iruka marked him down and went to the last name on the roster.

"Ino Yamanaka."

The short-haired blonde next to Sakura smiled, "Here!"

"Excellent, everyone is here." Iruka said as he glanced over the class and the room itself. There were four spots left; three in the top left back row and one on the row below it. He mentally nodded in approval before sighing. Two of the three children he would be assigned to teach were...trouble. Well, one was more trouble than the other, but telling them apart physically would be a chore and a half.

They were also physical reminders of what happened to the village almost seven years ago. When the mighty and fierce demon, the Nine-Tails appeared and caused destruction upon Konoha. They had been saved by the Fourth Hokage and his wife; how that had been was classified. But those of chūnin and jōnin rank were told that the Fourth and his wife used a high leveled sealing technique to split the Kyūbi, sealing one half each into two infants. The jutsu cost both of them their lives.

The bakegitsune was the one responsible for Iruka's parents' deaths. Tobio, his cousin, also lost his parents that day. Both had been orphans. The then twelve year old Iruka couldn't care for his then infant cousin because he was too young.

The names of the two children he was suppose to teach, the ones that reminded him so much of the Kyūbi, were going to be in his class. The Hokage assigned him to this task because he had faith in him. The other teachers told him to just act natural or ignore the children like many would do when handling the Uzumaki boys.

Iruka sighed. He just hoped today would go by smoothly.

"Listen up class. We'll be having three new students join us today," majority of them blinked in wonder, confusion and awe. New students? Cool! "As I've noticed, you're all wondering who they could be," the teacher paused, sensing the new chakra signature was outside the door. "Let me introduce you to one of them." Here was the moment of truth.

The sliding door opened and stepping in was a girl with wavy, purple hair that reached her shoulders, dark round eyes similar to Sasuke's and coincidentally wore a high collared shirt in the dark maroon shade. Her shorts were a light grey color and her sandals partially matched her shirt. She seemed to look bored and cool, very much in akin to Sasuke. The only difference was that her air of coolness wasn't suffocating.

"Class," Iruka started, his eyes roving over them as they analyzed the new girl. He kept his eyes mostly on Sasuke however. This would affect him the most. "This is Naori Uchiha," As expected, gasps were heard all around. Sasuke went from bored and inattentive to rigid and surprised instantly upon hearing his family name. "Please treat her well as a fellow classmate."

Naori took this moment to bow. "Thank you for having me." She said politely. Everybody was too baffled or shocked (mostly Sasuke) to respond. Iruka asked her to take a seat. The other known Uchiha did so, taking the only seat in the row before the back row. Most noticed how Sasuke's eyes followed her. Iruka sought the children's attention to him again. It looked like the other two weren't coming. Hm, that was good. Perhaps the pair didn't want to come. In all honesty, that was good for him. The last bell rang, signaling the real start of class time.

Iruka began his lesson on the review from last week, making sure his students had their texts opened and were paying attention. This moment of peace lasted for a good five minutes before the sliding door opened with a powerful slam.

"Yosh! The Uzumaki Duo have arrived!" A loud voice shouted, accompanied by a brightly colored boy. The surname caught the attention of one Hyūga who snapped out of her reveries. 'It couldn't be, could it?' She thought but hoped hard. Her hopeful wish was answered generously. Stepping in with a wide grin on his face was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The blond haired boy blinked as everyone stared at him in utter disbelief. However, he wasn't paying much attention to them and glared outside the sliding door.

"Oi! Nii-san, come on! You're being so slow!" He hissed.

"Ugh, I'll get there whenever I feel like it." Another voice that sounded the same as the orange wearing boy replied, but more bored in tone. Stepping in was another boy, very identical to the one that came in first. He was wearing literally the same thing except his shorts were a dark grey instead. One other thing that set him apart was how he seemed more subdued than the other. Other than that... well they were the same!

He closed the sliding door behind him and stood next to his obvious twin, who was smiling bright. Iruka stared at them impassively; he was already getting a headache.

"Are you two Menma and Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked, keeping his emotions back and displaying an air of professionalism. He'd follow his Hokage's orders of course but... This one seemed impossible. Before the loud one replied, the more subdued of the pair answered him.

"Yes, we are."

"You do realize you're both late?" He questioned sternly. Both boys flinched simultaneously at his tone. Good.

"Unfortunately. It will not happen again." The calm one spoke up again.

Iruka only nodded before quickly introducing the pair to the class and instructing them to call him "Iruka-sensei" from now on. Afterwards, he told them to take a seat anywhere available. The twins made their way to the top row seats as everyone still stared at them with various expressions. The only ones that didn't were Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba. The aforementioned shot one of the boys a smirk and thumbs up, who reciprocated it. The other twin sighed in exasperation; Iruka couldn't help but mentally agreed with him.

"All right now that everybody is here, let's continue with the review." The brown haired chūnin returned to his lecture. Five minutes in, he looked up to see if his students were paying attention, especially the new ones. What he saw hardly surprised him. One of the twin boys had his head down on his desk in a similar manner worthy of Shikamaru Nara, who also had his head down on his desk. The other twin was staring intently at the Hyūga heiress that was just a seat and aisle away from him. The girl in question was trying her best not to fidget under his scrutiny. Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose; kami help him...

'This is going to be a LONG four years...'

-x-

When lunch time came around for Iruka's and another instructor's class, all the students hurried out to finally relax. Their first taijutsu spars would be held at the last hour before class session ended. Naruto beamed in delight at the prospect of this freedom. His last teacher, along with his brother's, didn't let them outside so much for stupid reasons. He was also surprised that Iruka-sensei hadn't sent him nor his twin outside the classroom when they weren't paying attention; instead they were called upon and scolded for being distracted.

That was surprisingly better than being sent outside the classroom.

But! That wasn't the reason for his huge smile right now. When he had sat down in his seat, that sensation funneled through him again. The presence that his cognoscente was nearby! He held his breath and had looked around the classroom from where he was until he found his head turning to his left. Staring right back at him were familiar white eyes, dark hair and fair skin of a girl. Naruto couldn't help but have wide eyes; it was her! She DID go to the Academy after all!

She seemed as shocked as him, too. Did she remember him from the other day?

"Hina?" He had whispered her name. The girl gasped slightly before slowly nodding.

"N-Naruto-kun." She had whispered back, acknowledging him.

After that, she did her best to stay focused on the lecture. But for him? He was focused on HER. He really wanted to connect with her, to finally realize his true power. He had remembered something and side glanced at his twin sibling. The boy had been staring intently ahead of him, not blinking or looking like he was paying attention to Iruka-sensei either. Naruto had followed his brother's gaze and spotted a girl with purple, wavy hair sitting in the row before them next to another girl with simple black hair.

He knew that stare—it was the one of recognition. His twin apparently found HIS cognoscente. Hah! Well, it looked like they wouldn't be sharing a Maven after all like Kyūbi-sama said. Then again, their Master did say there was a chance they might or might not.

So! Here was the lunch hour and as he expected, Menma was watching the purple haired girl walk away to eat her lunch somewhere in seclusion probably. Naruto elbowed him. "Weeeeell? Arent'cha gonna follow her and connect?" He was hoping to make his brother splutter in nonsense. He was partially awarded.

"Wh-What? That's ridiculous." Menma hissed under his breath. Naruto shook his head though.

"Come on. The Master said we had to get in contact with them. This will be our first step in getting the Master's favor." Hearing about the favor again changed Menma's mind. Like his twin, he too wanted to experience his true power. The Master had given their father's parents life and had favored their father to give them life. The man didn't only have one offspring but surprisingly two with their mother. It was in his best interests to also be granted the gift of the favor, too.

Still, his brother was teasing him. It was best to tease back.

"So? What about you, hm? Have any plans on getting her to connect with you?"

To his credit, Naruto flushed in total embarrassment. He opened his mouth to retort but couldn't come up with a good counter. So he shut his mouth, pouted and looked down. Menma smirked a winning grin. "Thought so," he said.

"Shut up. It's not like YOU have any ideas."

A figurative lightbulb 'pinged' above Menma's head just as his brother finished that sentence. He had an idea. Quickly, he relayed it to his brother in hushed tones, giving out the details in a simple way so his twin could comprehend it. Naruto nodded his head once the information was passed, agreeing to it wholeheartedly. They would wait until the session was over before making their move. Their Master also seemed pleased with their idea and approved it. That was a bonus.

So, for the rest of the lunch hour, the boys found a spot to sit down and eat their lunches. All the while, their eyes were heavily and intently focused on their respective future Mavens. Today would be the day.

-x-

When class was dismissed—the last of the taijutsu matches over with—the boys set their plan in motion. Menma was the first one to make his move; before the purple haired girl, Naori Uchiha, could leave the classroom, he hurried over and grabbed her left hand with his own left hand and ran out the room. For an Uchiha, however, she certainly was loud and accentuated her voice by yelling out: "What are you doing?!" That was enough incentive to draw attention to them from majority of the class. When the focus was clearly on that scene, Naruto made HIS move.

He tapped Hina on her shoulder, garnering her curious attention before doing virtually the same as his twin. Instead of yelling out like Naori did, the dark haired girl squeaked in surprise as he ushered her out another exit of the Academy, completely dodging adults and especially her guardian. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hina gasped in shock, wondering where he was taking her. They were bypassing many shops in a rapid hurry, ignoring the villagers along the way.

He simply grinned at the call of his name again, liking the apparent affection of the suffix after his name. "Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!" He told her, truly excited. He could feel his soul wavelength sparking up against hers in antsy anticipation of their soon-to-be connection. She had no idea what that feeling was or why it happened of course. Before she knew it, they were leaving the village proper and entering a rather secluded area filled with pine trees. Naruto released her hand and waited for her to catch her breath. She hadn't ran that much before!

"Sorry about that Hina! I just wanted to talk to you but didn't know how I'd be able to without anyone watching us," Naruto admitted, smiling at her. Hinata was still panting but curiously eyed him, a silent notion for him to continue. And continue he did. "There's something I have to tell you and show you but only you. What do you say?"

The Hyūga finally caught her breath, albeit not completely, but was calmed enough to nod. "Y-Yes. U-Um and Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled a little. "M-My name is Hinata, n-not 'Hina'... But if y-you want to call me 'Hina' it's o-okay." The only one to call her "Hina" had been her mother. Only a short few years ago she had lost her mother, Megumi Hyūga, after she gave birth to baby sister, Hanabi. It had been a terrible time for her but... She had to get used to it. Especially since her father started being different towards her. Naruto's expression went from that cheery smile to a wonky one.

"Oh... Haha, sorry! See, last time you only said 'Hina' when you introduced yourself. Before that guy came along and took you away."

"O-Oh... That w-was Kō. He's my g-guardian," Hinata replied. Remembering that day, she thought to finally give him the thanks he deserved. "Naruto-kun. I... Um, th-thank you for helping me that d-day. From those... B-Bullies."

The whiskered blond grinned wide and rubbed the back of his head. "No problem, Hinata! I hate to see people getting bullied like that." When she smiled at him, the warm feeling he felt returned twofold. It was time. His Master was moving around in anticipation himself, having witnessed it before when his mother and father became partners. It was his turn. "Hey, Hinata. Remember, I have something to tell and show you."

She stared at him, giving him her undivided attention. As a brave soldier would in a war, he spoke again. "I'm not entirely human," that caught her slightly off guard but he didn't pause there, "I'm apart of a race called a Ruin. They were created by the Kyūbi no Kitsune a long time ago. They were capable of shape shifting into weapons for those bonded to them, called Mavens, to wield them. As such, Ruin serve the Kyūbi. Um," now he paused to scratch his left cheek and laugh a little, "I don't remember the entire story but they were all wiped out a long time ago. My dad was the last one left. But he married my mother and had me and my brother. So, we inherited the ability from our dad."

He watched her face shift through several expressions ranging from shock to confusion and recycling them until it settled on simply wonder. As a potential Maven, they would understand easily since their potential Ruin was the only thing they would see when spoken to about such a topic. Naruto hoped she understood clearly and ask the question he wanted her to ask. He mentally crossed his fingers as he continued watching her in the tense silence. 'Does she believe the story?' He wondered to himself. Suddenly, he frowned, attitude partially deflated and sighed, 'What if she doesn't? The village portrays the Master as some evil demon that caused intentional havoc on Konoha out of spite. And that's not the entire truth. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. Those lies were told as history and such.'

He looked up from his reverie and noticed Hinata had her hands in a seal. "Huh? Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Byakugan," the girl whispered as the veins around her eyes bulged visibly on her skin. She stared at Naruto for only a few seconds before gasping in shock. People would have their chakra cycling through them from one focal point, their core, and when they started molding it, it would begin cycling faster like how blood flows through the body. What she was seeing in her classmate was anything but what she thought. His chakra, a serene aquamarine color, was plastered EVERYWHERE through his body. It was as if someone had filled a pitcher of water to the brim but continued to pour into it. While it was normal that people had blue chakra, what caught her more off guard was that there seemed to be two red energies within the aqua color. One red was in the center of Naruto and the other red parts, that seemed more orange, was spread apart, funneling through him easily like a wave.

She had no idea what the central red chakra was about but the orange-red chakra circulating through him... It seemed to make sense. That part being everywhere in him. He did say the Ruin race were created by the Kyūbi, the demon fox that had terrorized Konoha years and months before her own birth. If that was true—which it certainly was looking that way—then he'd have some odd energy coursing through him.

She deactivated her dojūtsu and looked at Naruto in a different light. He looked at her, wondering what she did and why. He didn't seem upset; more like confused.

"Um..." She twiddled her fingers together, unsure what to really say. "Y-You have t-two different chakra running th-through you."

Naruto blinked before understanding. The eye bulging thing she did was a bit weird but he shrugged it off. "Oh, yeah! That's supposed to be that way. My human herit—uh... The part that makes me human should be a blue chakra. The red part is the weapon form of me. But it's not stabilized yet because I don't have my partner yet. When I do get one, it's supposed to take a solid form and remain in the core until used." He replied, hoping he was being simple enough. That and Menma said, 'if YOU can't understand what you're saying then it's no good.'

He grinned at her again. "And that's where you come in Hinata!"

"M-Me?" She blinked, a little nervous.

"Yeah! The day I met you, I knew you were 'the one' I'm destined to connect with! You're my cognoscente! I felt it!" He chirped happily, his heart bubbling in excitement. He could almost taste his true power being unleashed! The blond stared into her white eyes, getting another read of her soul and chakra. The sync was still off balance but it was slowly and surely trying to link together. They just had to connect. It was so CLOSE!

"Do you trust me, Hinata?" Naruto suddenly asked still staring into her eyes. The girl 'eeped' softly from the abrupt question and could only get lost into his deep pools of eyes. She was transfixed and he was entranced by her movement. The hypnotic sensation his Master informed him his own father had felt around his mother. She didn't know when he held out his right hand, as if wanting her to take it.

The information, all of it was mind blogging. The boy she started admiring was something entirely different but that didn't make him any less of a person. No—he was just special. She rationally realized. Of course, as young as she was, she wondered why this was slowly making sense. It seemed VERY absurd but Naruto didn't appear to be lying. His chakra, strange as it was, appeared to be the only concrete evidence of his claim. And, he was genuine when he told her his story.

He was a Ruin.

He was technically a weapon.

And he wanted her to become his cognoscente it seemed like.

She watched his facial expression. It didn't seem like that smile was going to fade anytime soon. And, so far, she did trust him. She would put her faith into this. If she didn't believe him then who would? Beside his own brother? Timidly she reached out her left hand and clasped it around his right. Naruto's eyes widened in light shock before his smile grew. He closed that hand around her before a sudden flash surround him and her left arm!

Hinata squeaked in fright and shut her eyes tight, just as something literally engulfed her arm almost entirely! The flash was over just as it started and she slowly opened them. Her vision adjusted to the afternoon-evening sunlight, and she scanned her surroundings. She was still in the area where Naruto took her. But, where was Naruto?

"N-Naruto-kun?" She called out.

' _Hey Hinata!_ ' The aforementioned boy's voice called out from...somewhere close by. But, from where?! She soon heard his voice again, saying, ' _I'm right here!_ '

"I... I don't see you..." Hinata replied, looking around from where she was, her heart beat accelerating.

'On your left arm,' he said then let out a huge sigh and laugh. 'Wow! So THIS is what it feels like to be transformed! This feels so much better!' Hinata was flabbergasted by his response and even more by what he just said. However, she looked at her left arm and was even in more shock. It was covered completely up to her shoulder, like some sort of armor, twirled around like a fashionable double helix. Her fingers were left free like a half glove of sorts, but around each finger, there were metal rings. They seemed like brass knuckles. There was a chain wrapped around the arm guard thing and at the end was a hook of sorts, like it could grapple anything.

Hinata was such in surprise, she couldn't help but poke it to make sure it was real. This incited a giggle that sounded suspiciously like Naruto.

' _Ha ha ha ha! Please, that tickles! Hey wait, I'm still ticklish in this form?!_ '

Suddenly, some claw like extension shot out of the knuckles part of the guard! Whoa! Was... Was this Naruto's weapon form? And did that just happen because he was being tickled? He seemed to allude to it. Hinata blinked a few times before seeing half an astral form of Naruto floating above the arm guard. The strange thing was that he seemed to be missing his shirt. What's going on? Oh, wait... She had to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Naruto-kun?"

The astral projection of her classmate smiled at her and shot her a thumbs up. ' _It's me! Yatta! This is super awesome, Hinata! Now we're synchronized partners! We'll never be apart now! We can get stronger together from now on!_ ' Naruto's smile was infectious because soon Hinata began smiling. But she was still rather baffled by all this. What kind of weapon did he transform into?

He seemed to sense her question and adopted a light thinking pose. ' _As for what form I took... Well the form depends on the Maven's fighting style! So if you're a close range fighter, you get something like a kodachi. If you're more of a long ranged fighter, you get something like a bow._ ' He examined himself over and nodded. ' _This means you must be a close range fighter, Hinata. Or you're training to be one. So my weapon form adjusted to that. As for what exactly I am..._ ' He paused to think for a moment.

' _Hm, yeah. I'm an Adamant Vambrace Knuckle. Those claw things are probably tiger claws. The chain wrapped around me must be responding to my hiden that my brother and I discovered a year ago. The Adamantine Grappling Chain. I think I could make more but uhhh... I'm not_ THAT _skilled right now._ ' Naruto's astral form rubbed the back of his head again. ' _Sorry I'm not awesome yet, Hinata._ '

She finally found her voice to reply. "I-It's all right Naruto-kun," Hinata said with honesty, "We can w-work on getting stronger t-together like you said."

This brightened him up. 'Yeah! You're right! Hm hold on...' He said and closed his eyes. There was another flash like before and there stood Naruto in his usual form. The one that obviously was human. "Whew... I guess I couldn't stay like that for TOO long." Hinata couldn't help but laugh. She decided to put the information to the side and enjoy the time with Naruto. It was too mind boggling after all.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Could you...not tell anyone about this?" She seemingly asked 'why' with her eyes so he hurried to explain. "It's just... The Master had once long ago told Ruin to hide their identity so we wouldn't be possibly corrupted by the Pure Insanity. What that is... Well it makes a Ruin twisted. It also has a connection to how they are forcibly contained in their weapon forms forever. If a Ruin remains like that for so long, their humanoid spirit is crushed and they die. They remain as inanimate weapons, like everyday kunai. I don't want that to happen to me or my brother..."

Oh. Hinata became a bit shaken up after that. Naruto could possibly die if he was changed by this Pure Insanity thing? Was it like a curse that couldn't be broken? How terrible!

"I p-promise Naruto-kun. I will not t-tell a soul."

"Thanks Hinata."

"Hinata-sama!"

Uh-oh. The guard was back. Naruto and Hinata shared one last look of understanding before the boy started on his escape. "See you at school tomorrow Hinata!"

"B-Bye Naruto-kun...!"

Just before Kō arrived, the blond haired boy was already gone and out of sight. He was jittery and jumping in glee all the way back to his apartment. He couldn't believe he did it! He found his Maven, connected AND experienced his first transformation ever! He felt so alive! He also couldn't wait to do that again. Boy oh boy, wait until his brother heard of this! Naruto bounded to the apartment, unlocked and opened it—to find his twin at the table again.

"How'd it go?" Menma asked. His eyes flashed red and a smile appeared on his face. Naruto kicked their door closed and approached his brother. His own eyes flashed red as he smiled too.

"Went great! How about you?"

"Just as well, although she was a little hard to convince. We're one step closer to gaining Master's favor." Both glanced at Naruto's stomach before slowly being greeted by a familiar, warm presence. The feeling of their Master's approval made them excited. He approved of their encounters. Yes! One step close to earning it!

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "One step closer."

* * *

Yep, Menma is in here but not really a main. Naori isn't an OC and Tobio is the troll genin that makes Naruto fall on Sasuke and they kiss in part 1. His last name also isn't Umino. I made it up so he could be related to Iruka lol. They're a supporting role and it adds some mystery. You'll see.

Megumi, obvious made up name for Hinata's mother. "Adamant Vambrace Knuckle" is a made up weapon. Menma's attitude is akin to Dark Pit's from Kid Icarus: Uprising. His profile also says his attitude was more like Minato's as Naruto's is more like Kushina's. So yeah. "Virtuous Heart" is from SCV, too. MinaKush chapter is next!

Review if you like. Don't review if you don't like.

Revised: 7/30/2015


	4. The Blade Seeker

I dunno why I try at being funny. I'm terrible at humor. So if you see bad jokes and the like in here, that's why. And yeah, Menma and Naori are/may seem a bit superfluous, I won't lie. But I needed a "rivalry pair" factor to balance Hinata and Naruto out, so they won't be too OP, if anyone gets what I mean?

It's unavoidable but looks like I'll have to drop in OCs later just to make team balance. No worries; they won't be important. (I try to heavily refrain from using OC inserts) sadface dot jpeg. Enjoy this past MinaKush chapter; it's mostly information that was partially explained in the last chapter and of course some fluff!

* * *

The Blade Seeker, Chapter 4

* * *

Within forty-five minutes of sitting upon a rock beside a pond in one of Konoha's parks, she'd been staring at the boy currently sitting across from her. He still had that goofy smile planted on his face, though his blue eyes were shining. She recognized his slightly playful gestures but he was all business. It was taking her some time to process the information he had told her, even if she knew some of it herself. That was because he had transformed before.

Now? He was delivering to her the information about himself. His kind. His race.

He wasn't human at all. That much, she factored in. In all her days, she hadn't seen such a refined Henge Jutsu like that; there wasn't any kind of weapon like THAT, either. Sure, scythes are commonplace throughout the Elemental Nations... However, majority aren't manufactured in such a shape or way that Minato transformed into. His sickles appeared to bend at angles deemed unattainable. It was just beyond weird!

He appeared that way due to his creation. His race was called the Ruin. They were created by the Kyūbi a long time ago, predating the villages' own creation. These Ruin served the Ninth Bijū unconditionally, without question or qualms. If the Nine-Tails so wanted, he could order Minato to level the entire village to the ground. Speaking of...

He was virtually a mass of chakra condensed into a solid form, with a beating heart and everything else. Well, more like all that was granted to him into a form. Ruin had distinct blond hair and blue or green eyes. No exceptions. Descendants shared this quality. In order for a Ruin to "age" they would have to be granted their master's favor, whatever the heck that meant. All in all, she probably would grow older while Minato stayed in that young body. It was... Creepy to think of wedding a "child" when he was technically a man.

Thankfully, the Bijū in question did not ask her now dubbed boyfriend to destroy things or kill people. Thankfully, said boyfriend could "age" along with her. The only issue was that he could not die by traditional means. The only way he could die was if he succumbed to this black curse called the Pure Insanity.

He could only transform for her. They became synchronized partners. Their chakra and soul were linked together. If someone tried to pick him up while he was in weapon form, it wouldn't work (Kushina had tested this with some gullible genin; it had been very amusing). In a nutshell, they were like married. Minato said a Maven and Ruin relationship further than bonded partners were common amongst his people. A typical relationship were usually strong and long lasting friendships. A Ruin could be bound to a Maven but love another creature.

There were, sadly, a lot of situations that could cripple them at their young stage of being synced partners, as he informed her not long ago.

For one, she and Minato would have to train together. Not only for conditioning themselves to get stronger physically, but to strengthen their bond. Being separated for long a duration such as for three months would eventually become detrimental to their health. It would start giving her headaches and Minato would slowly start succumbing to the black curse. The close knit bond of partnership PREVENTS that from happening. If Kushina were to go on a long term mission right now while their bond was budding, it would be destroyed within a week's time. Minato admitted the bijū chakra he was made from would destabilize and he'd go, for a lack of better terms, insane. Hence the curse being called "Pure Insanity."

She had asked him why, and he replied, "the bond of our human partner unconsciously tames this influx of demonic chakra we contain. It is similar to taming a wild animal that is trained only by you and lashes out when its alone or in unknown territory." What an explanation that was.

The second thing was that Minato could not, under any circumstances, fight against her. He compared this to "A loyal student up against a stern master." In other words, if she wanted to stab him in the heart and kill him, he would not resist. He would let her, essentially. That disgusted her a bit but she couldn't go against what he'd been living under as rules for over a thousand or so years. She mentally thought to challenge that later. Kushina did NOT want an obedient puppy as a boyfriend.

Though, she was glad to know that stabbing Minato in the heart wouldn't physically kill him. It was mostly example anyway.

The third thing that Minato warned her of was sealing him in his weapon form. Fūinjutsu was a Ruin's worst nightmare; slapping any sort of seal on him that regulated or stopped chakra flow would result in him reverting to his transformed state. The longer the seal's effects, the worse it would get for his human spirit. The portion of him that resembled the human. The Ruin was slowly start losing themselves; their sense of judgment, emotions acquired, memories, becoming chakra deprived, health deteriorating and becoming severely weakened.

This is said to happen in over intervals of time in stages—it could take from a few days to several years for it to happen. When a Ruin trapped in weapon form becomes too weak to transform back into their humanoid form, they begin to die, turning into nothing more than a regular weapon that will crumble and decay as time passes. He explained this in detail, most likely having seen it with his own eyes at one point. Kushina was horrified by this.

Her hiden, the Adamantine Sealing Chains, were a form of supplementary fūinjutsu; they could be Minato's bane, hence he knew about them, and perhaps why he warned her of seals against him. However, he informed her that she could use them when she was wielding him; they'd manifest on his person in transformed state since their chakra and souls were in sync. It'd only affect him if he wasn't transformed. While that alleviated her, she still worried.

Though, he himself could use seals AGAINST someone but not on himself. So, maybe it was okay for her to teach him some countermeasures for seals just in case. Maybe teaching him how to use her clan's hiden, the Sealing Chains themselves, could help. After all, it can be taught orally; it wasn't just restricted to her clan. Those who were trusted with clan secrets were close family friends. Very similar to the Ino-Shika-Cho clans. If one had the chakra and determination to master it, they could use it. And by all literal and technical means, Minato was like a miniature bijū in regards to chakra, as he was virtually made from the Kyūbi's own.

Another condition was that—and thankfully this never happened—he could have been corrupted by those managed to get him before he synced with her. The effects would be nearly instantaneous; his already chakra destabilization would have further funneled from his core. There, whoever had him would force the transformation which would incite the, here it was again, Pure Insanity, the black curse.

He explained what it seems like; it was similar to a dreadful food poisoning that was fatal to his chakra. A twisted corruption in his chakra flow—which was nonexistent as his was everywhere in his body without a focal, core point. That was resolved though when they became partners, but the black curse could be incited by other means.

The last of these conditions hit her worse; if she were to be killed, Minato would lose his connection with her and revert back to his weakened state, essentially losing his master's favor; before they became synced partners. He would be at half power, half skills and memories he acquired during their time together. It was almost like being reset to factory default. It was also possible he would lose whatever weapon form he gained. The Ruin's weapon form adjusted to the fighting style of their Maven.

The Ruin was supposed to protect their Maven at all times.

Other than that, they would need to temper themselves and live relatively normal lives. They would be one another's responsibility. His presence comforted the Tailed Beast she contained so as long as she was treating said bijū's servant right. They would continually be approved by actions done more than words spoken. Weird how that worked.

The pros to those cons were what slightly outweighed them. Once synced, they had partial telepathy with one another. If they train and harness power, that telepathy extends to being able to sense where the other was, no matter the distance. They share chakra, stamina and everything else as one source including things that occur with gender differences. This made Kushina blush and Minato tilt his head in obliviousness after sharing that tidbit. For example, if one was a sensory type and another wasn't, the sensory abilities extend to the partner.

One could mold chakra for the other and use one another's techniques, or combine chakra for a "chakra resonance," evidenced by when they had used Minato's Shine Release a few days ago against that Kumo-nin.

Over time, Minato's weapon form would change into a stronger variation. That depended solely upon their progress of training and increasing their bond. He would have a longer reach or a new side weapon other than the chain would evolve on his person. He would also be able to manifest his sickle blades to his arms or hands for a longer period without completely transforming. He admitted to having done it partially when he helped her escape those Kumo-nin with his right hand. Okay, so she HADN'T been hallucinating then!

The best part was that when they succeed in performing a soul resonance for a first time, they'd be on the pinnacle of synchronization. He'd temporarily transform into what's labeled a "Bijū Arm" and his chakra would double for those moments he's in the different form.

"You have so many rules attached to you," Kushina finally said, once her brain started processing the information. Minato chuckled before leaning back.

"I know. I'm sure that's not even half of those conditions. It's a great responsibility because we are living beings too. Staying stabilized is essential, like shinobi life."

The red haired girl simply tilted her head. This was all mind boggling but for whatever reason, she began piecing it together easily. She'd just have to be careful with Minato. But, something was on her mind. Well, two things were, and she thought to voice them. "Minato?" Their eyes met, "Are you sure I can't, or we can't, tell anyone else of... Well, what you are?" She paused as the blond took a thinking pose and she continued anyway. "I mean, maybe not exactly what you are but couldn't we write off your transformation as a specialized Kekkai Genkai? You know, it DOES seem like a legitimate one. Only you have the ability to and eventual..." Here, her blush reddened, "Offspring will inherit the ability."

Minato didn't seem so bothered by the offspring comment. It was something he'd been granted. After all, procreating to rebuilding the Ruin race was important! His master couldn't create any more of his kind while sealed away so for now, it was up to him to continue the line. At least, until they found a safe way to extract the master from Kushina. He didn't want her to die via extraction and Kurama-sama didn't want his servant to lose his budding sync. He would not be useful in that way. Destined syncs could NOT be replaced.

But Kushina; she had a point, though.

"It depends on what the Master says about that," he finally replied after pondering on the idea, "He's the one that made up the rules after all. I just follow them."

To that, the girl nodded slowly, having understood his point of view. "I suppose and I get that. I mean, it would be nice to let others we really REALLY trust to know. Like the Sandaime and possibly Jiraiya-sensei."

There was a glint in her boyfriend's eyes and he shrugged. It looked like he was hesitating very briefly before switching emotion. "It's possible that can be done. It's not like I don't trust them." And quite frankly, he DID trust them.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. Something about how he said that made red flags flash before her eyes. He seemed doubtful. "Something's bothering you about this subject, huh?" He had the gall to chuckle nervously at her accusatory tone. Again, for that matter.

Minato quickly shook his head. "Not really." She glared her plum orbs at him that promised pain soon and he suddenly looked away. "It could be written off as a Kekkai Genkai. But, I already have Shine Release listed under my belt... It's unusual for one to have two bloodlimits, huh?" He tapped his chin and hummed in thought. "But I suppose. Shine Release is a nature transformation. It's something that'll make mimicries wail in shame if attempted." Minato stopped when he noticed Kushina's glare shift into a look of confusion.

"Oops, I rambled on there. My apologies."

"Right. You get excited when you start rambling, I noticed that. Otherwise, you're darn well quiet."

"I only have one heart Kushina, please don't break it."

"You're a mass of constructed chakra. Do you EVEN have a heart?"

Minato pretended to feel and look hurt. "That was a low blow, Tomato-chan. You've made me feel completely useless." It was amazing how quick the subject changed, though. Kushina's face brightened up at the nickname 'Tomato-chan' and she began spluttering as per usual when he teased her.

"Sh-shut up, Banana-kun! I'll d-do more than break your heart!" And that was her ingenious retort, even if she didn't mean it. Minato couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to make a comeback. That hadn't been the first time—a couple days back she slapped that nickname on him because she caught him undressing at the most unpredictably wrong moment. She had yelled at him to lock his apartment door next time and turned an extreme shade of tomato. Thus, he 'peeled' his clothes off like a banana. Hence the name. It wasn't his fault she came waltzing in on him. Not like he'd say no nor invite her in anytime.

It wasn't like she wasn't going to see him naked anytime soon because they would eventually if he wanted an heir and she wanted a child. That had been his defence, and he earned a slap for that. Okay, he deserved it. Maybe being too blunt in front of your new girlfriend, who had a temper, was a bad idea. But, she was really cute when her face burned red.

Back on topic, though!

"Minato, really! Y-You're being silly. I'm being serious, now."

"Yes, yes. My apologies again," he frowned when something seemingly flashed through his mind. "Master is displeased with my current display. I best shape up." Their eyes met again. "But he did agree with you. Somewhat. We can tell those closest to us but only them. The fewer who know the real deal the less hassle it'll be and the less worried Master will become."

Kushina nodded, thankfully calming down afterwards. While this whole thing was still confusing to her—and it would be for a long while regardless—she still wanted to know more. Wanted to know more about her boyfriend, about his race, and everything. He was an enigma, a puzzle she wanted to solve. Or, at least get close to solving. Therefore, in order to solve the puzzle that was him, she had to ask questions. Like, how exactly were offspring of pure Ruin made? Would it differ from their future children? Are they allowed multiple kids? After all, Kushina wanted a big family someday. Also, do Ruin wander aimlessly until their destined cognoscente arrive on the same plane of existence? So many questions, so little time for answers, she partially mused to herself.

Minato's voice broke her out of her reverie. She glanced at him and raised a curious brow. He said something, but she hadn't caught it.

"What?"

"I can feel you wanting to know something else," he repeated his words and gave her a light smile. "It's apart of our minimal telepathy power as bonded partners, remember?" Oh, right. She almost forgot about that. Scratch that—she DID forget for a little bit. "Now YOU'RE the one that's bothered by something." Minato pointed out.

It was true. Although it wasn't feeling bothered by it. Her curiosity was eating away at her. So, with that, she repeated the questions that had been going through her mind, watching Minato's smile fade out at a sluggish pace and settle into a concentrated expression. When she finished, she sat up straighter, wondering what was going on in his mind. Wait—didn't he just say, and reminded her that, they had a minimal telepathy power going on between them? Could she sense what his thoughts were, too?

Hm, it couldn't hurt to try.

Kushina wanted to tap into it; the only problem was how could she? Was it simply automatic? Did she have to think of wanting to know what he wanted and it'd come to her? Was there some secret trigger she had to 'unlock'? It seemed like a bit unfair that he could and she couldn't. Perhaps it'll be natural to her later?

"Well, for us pure Ruin," Minato began, instantly getting his Maven's attention once more, "How we procreate is different. The two Ruin get together with the Master. He begins stabilizing a central core of chakra to construct. The two then pour their experiences and personalities into it via a chakra transfer and Master finishes the rest, giving it life. We're born aware of our surroundings and remain in a youthful stage when we are taught the rules and warnings." The blond paused briefly to let her catch up, "But yes, the human 'traditional' way works too, if you were curious."

Minato grinned deviously when Kushina's cheeks burned pink again and when she swept her gaze another way. It was funny how that happens. Deciding to tease her later, he continued answering her questions.

"For our future offspring, we'd obviously have to do it traditionally. How else would we-"

"Mi-Minato, gods! I g-get it!" The red haired teenager stammered out. Her cheeks were puffed up, her shoulders raised close to her head and she glared daggers at him. The fifteen year old couldn't help but snicker at her expression. She 'harrumphed' and he went back to explaining.

"Sorry, sorry Kushina. I couldn't resist!" He half apologized.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Mean what?"

"That sorry excuse of an apology."

"Uh, of course I do!"

She wasn't buying it, even if he was smiling that goofy smile again. But, she'd accept it for now and let him finish. The more she knew the better it could prepare them in the future. Her face slowly cleared itself from its blush, her shoulders lowered and her eyes regulated. "Fine. But can you finish what you were saying?"

"Hai," Minato nodded his head and adjusted himself in his current sitting spot, "Ruin are only allowed one offspring per couple." To her worried and raised brow, he went further, "The Master grants us only one favor per lifetime. With this, we gain permission to do several things: one, we are allowed to call the Master by his true name. A loyal sense of trust is placed on us to refer to him by such; two, we are allowed to enter soul resonance level two. In this stage, Ruin and Maven can utilize the Master's chakra that runs through us. Essentially, we can perform a... 'Tailed Beast Cloak' something like that. The red cloak? I've never seen it before but only heard of it. It's supposed to take the color of our chakra and in the shape of our Master."

Kushina stared at him as if he grew two heads and started breathing fire. To the blond, that meant she was paying attention. "So, for the third permission, we are allowed a family. Ruin live long because of our body constructs. We're chakra that use chakra to take on a transformation that utilizes chakra. It's twisty, I know."

"You can say that again," the cherry haired girl sighed sardonically. She pushed some busy strands of her hair from her face. Her boyfriend, clueless yet intuitive, went on as if he hadn't heard her.

"It's twisty-"

"Minato, I was being sarcastic."

"Ha-ha, yes of course." He bashfully rubbed his head. He didn't know she was being... Sarcastic. Yes, that was it. Telling the difference was still troubling. "R-Right. Another permission is to progress our physical age. Also, we become slightly immune to the black curse. Unless of course if you perish, Kushina, then that last tidbit is redundant," he added in the last part, "All these can be accomplished with the Master's given favor. But, we can lose this favor and regress back to our 'former' states should we displease him enough." Minato sat up and stretched.

"Any child we have won't be affected if you were worried. It'll just be me. As for your last question... Yes we do."

"You...do?" Kushina whispered tenderly, appearing relatively shocked.

"Hai," her boyfriend replied as if casually talking about the weather, "Ruin may and can wander aimlessly around until they find their chosen cognoscente. The destined one exists on the same plane of existence as we do. Some may not even be born in the same time era as the Ruin themselves. Or, a Maven can be older than the Ruin. Until then, they may wander until they find 'the one' they search for.

"During this time, our abilities are severely limited. Due to our unknowing of what weapon form we'll become, we cannot take a partial transformation until very close contact is made at least once with our chosens. For instance," Minato walked towards his girlfriend and sat beside her, "Remember when we met at the Academy? I didn't know what form I would become until I saw you enter. After that, well, when I followed you around and you did push me down to 'leave you alone', that involuntary move allowed a slight vision of what I'd be."

Kushina's confusion began turning into a full understanding. Her eyes shifted and she seemed to relax more. "Oh. That time, I remember. So, your brain basically gave you the image of a scythe?"

"Mm, not quite," he gently corrected her, "I only saw a sickle of the scythe. I wasn't able to see the whole thing. We'd have to sync by holding hands for me to know completely. At least, back then, that was my intention." Minato then began laughing, his eyes closed. "You were so fierce! You hated the fact I was following you almost everywhere. I could practically feel the waves of hate radiating off you, too."

Kushina giggled herself; his laugh was quite contagious. "You're right. You were so annoying then! I don't think I ever gave you a chance to answer me when I yelled at you." He giggled alongside her as they easily recalled the same memory. "Oh, and remember when you tried to 'help me' from the bullies?"

Minato paused his laughter to glance at her curiously. "Do you mean the ones that were calling you 'Tomato face'?"

"Yes! Those were the ones. You were up in that tree, watching me beat them down with my fists."

"Yes. That was a vivid one. You labeled me a 'scaredy cat flake' and shouted you didn't need help before storming away." The blond's cheery expression shifted into a minor pout. His girlfriend was cracking up a storm at the memory and said change of his current demeanor. It didn't help his MASTER of all people was joining her in her boisterous guffawing! 'Master and his hilarious sense of humor,' he thought to himself with a grin and a shake of his head. 'He's been in a grump for so long. A good laugh is what he needs every now and then... And more...'

"Tomato-chan, you're embarrassing me," Minato playfully whined.

"Oh yeah, Banana-kun? I think this is righteous payback!" Kushina shot back with mirth dancing in her eyes.

He raised his arms in defeat and sighed. "Okay, you win that round. But," he lowered his arms and placed his hands upon hers, getting her attention on focus, "Back to the topic, your push did help me. I was stuck in the unknown of knowing what I could be. I researched sickle weapons. A kusarigama is what I estimated I'd be and became very excited. Getting you to sync with me became my utmost priority. I hoped we ended up on the same genin team. Unfortunately that didn't happen but I still sought you out anyway.

"But enough of that for now, Kushina." Minato said and stared into her plum colored eyes. Like the first time he saw her, he became clearly entranced with her presence. The same could be said for now. Sitting beside her like this, while the day carried on, was bliss. There was something else he wanted to share with her. Now was the time, while he had her undivided attention. It was a good thing she hadn't looked away; no, she remained bold faced and stared back, probably just as entranced as him.

"Remember when I said I wanted to be the Hokage?"

"Hm? Of course, Minato. By the way, that's still MY goal, too! So don't think I've forgotten!"

"I didn't," he answered back, "However... Accomplishing that goal will be one of my first personal steps of helping Master."

The cherry haired teen blinked and tilted her head. "How so?" The boy beside her took a moment's pause, possibly to gauge what her next reaction or to gather his words together.

"I want to make a peaceful village where Master can stay in harmony."

That...certainly wasn't the response she expected to come out of his mouth. But, with all things considered, was that even possible? The Kyūbi was a being of hatred and evilness. Mito-sama had told her that having love counters his hatred and that to find love. Kushina found it all right, and the beast even liked the presence of this one. Namely due to their connections. It was a stroke of luck for her—perhaps the Tailed Beast could be warmed by their combined affections? Her eyes must have told him all the concerns she currently felt and he frowned.

"Master isn't evil. Humankind has twisted him into what he is today. I know that much because I've felt it before. He's misunderstood. But, humankind has done things that he has been disgusted by. For one, sealing him away into vessels, two, killing off the Ruin, his own people. And the last, being en-"

' _ **That's enough, Namikaze.**_ ' The Kyūbi spoke to him, his voice gruff and deep. It caught Minato off guard a little but he quickly caught himself and tried to explain.

' _But, Master. If she does not know, then how-_ '

' ** _I said that is enough._** ' The Nine-Tails ordered. His tone read dangerous and instant understanding flooded the blond's being. Minato's frown deepened but resigned. Perhaps it wasn't his place to say. Or perhaps the Nine-Tails didn't want anyone else knowing about THAT incident. While the boy himself hadn't been alive when it happened, the demonic chakra he acquired through his parents was connected to the Kyūbi and he learned through it. It disgusted him and he gained a dislike for humankind himself. He wanted to free his Master from his imprisonment, but that would have killed the nice old woman, Mito Uzumaki, at the time and he wasn't a killer of innocent human beings, despite his dislike of them.

Rather instead, he joined Konoha and blended in, hoping to find another way. Over time, he grew to love the village. He wanted to make it into a utopia for his eventual descendants, his chosen (when he'd find them) and his Master. He learned that he couldn't stereotype the people by grouping them together. He was glad he saw them for who they were as individuals. It'd be saying all Ruin were the same, which was untrue. The change of mind led him to his Maven, so not all humans were terrible, couldn't be actually.

There were a lot that used others for their own deeds and wickedness of course. But that didn't make ALL of them bad. Minato wanted Kurama-sama to understand that again. That would take time but he was ready to give his all for that project. But for now, he'd silence himself on telling Kushina the truth.

"Apologies Kushina. But let's say I just want to help him, okay?"

It was a good thing she couldn't intervene in private, telepathic conversations. Kushina frowned herself at his relatively long pause and held his hands. Minato looked troubled but it seemed like he wouldn't fork over his troubles. Probably not yet anyway. "I understand I guess. But Minato?" He tilted his head at her as a grin spread across her face, "You still have to beat me to the Hokage hat."

His earlier discomfort seemingly faded away an was replaced with that smile again. "I intend to!"

"Good! Now, how about we get some training in?" She suggested and stood up. When she turned to face him, he seemed completely in shock. "What? Is there something on my face? Come on! Don't just sit there and become a flake again! Get up!"

Well, he was determined to get stronger along with her but well... She seemed more ready than him. It was surprising honestly. Minato rubbed the back of his head again as he rose to his feet beside her. "Right. You kind of caught me off guard there, that's all."

Kushina smirked and elbowed him. "I like that. I should surprise you more; you look totally cute when you're utterly baffled."

Totally cute? Whoa. To his credit, Minato blushed deeply. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Banana-kun looks more like _Strawberry-kun_ instead. Look at those burning cheeks!" She teased. Now it was his turn to splutter in a nonsensical way. Kushina couldn't help but gush at his adorableness.

"B-But I-I uhhh y-you-"

"Come on Minato! I'm just teasing you! Let's get to a training ground and start getting ourselves together!" Kushina said as she began running, taking her boyfriend/weapon right along with her. The baffled boy hardly had time to react and nearly stumbled over his sandal clad feet. He miraculously saved himself from an embarrassing trip to the unforgiving ground and ran after the excited Uzumaki girl. His blush evaporated as they ran through the village, turning many streets down, and let a genuine smile cross his face.

"Hey Minato?" Kushina asked as they continued moving.

"Yes Kushina?"

She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. A sincere smile plastered to her face as her eyes twinkled in glee. "I'm glad... You're only my Banana-kun." The sudden response that seemed ever so blunt...

Well, there goes that blush on his face again.

* * *

I love this idea I'm rolling out.

Hopefully this gave out some clues and understanding. Review if you like. Don't review if you don't. Saves you time and me from flames. Constructive criticism is cool though. Next up is another NaruHina.

Revised: 7/30/2015


End file.
